Naruto's Revenge: The Dramorakage Story
by MLNarutoTriforce
Summary: Edited version of my first Reborn by the Ashes. 1/3 of full story. Hinata finds Naruto dead who became Hokage before he died. Konoha gets his revenge on a self proclaimed Kage. Please, R R...
1. Goodbye Naruto

Arthur's note: I don't own Naruto characters, but I do in fact own Dramora (a later character), Dramora's grandmother, the people of the dragon capitol, the detectives, and perhaps more later...

-The centered (parentheses) is Naruto; the centered _italics_ is Hinata; the centered **bold **is Tsunade.

-Gaara is Kazekage, but everyone is still twelve years old because I know the characters better when they were younger, and I think Akamaru was really cute. Also Sasuke took out the sound ninja four when they came for him to be brought to Orochimaru.

-With this as my first fan fiction I needed help, so I need to give thanks to my good friend **SasukeUchiha911** THANKS MAN!! there it is... What he did thus far was edit my story, help me find info I couldn't find, and give inspiration.

(writing under the pressure of death to a loved one is harder than it seems)

The surrounding area was an obvious battlefield, shurikens were stuck in trees, kunai were strewn across the field, and the grass was matted down with blood, sweat, and footprints. The potential Hokage was laying motionless in the middle of all the chaos. The full moon made the scene just all the more gruesome. The small, premature girl fell to her knees, shaking from the dramatization of this death.

Naruto, laying dead in the arms of a person who watched him for years, had a seemingly live grip on a strip of paper. Scrawled on the paper was a message, to whom it was for is still unknown, but the characters stated 'I'll be back to love you, believe it!' Written out in blood, the words referred to a prophesy that stated that the sixth Hokage will be reborn.

Naruto believed in this prophesy, so predicted that he himself will be reborn. He also thought that he would become Hokage before he died, and be reborn for the honor of being Hokage after dieing of old age.

Hinata, weeping uncontrollably, had always believed in, and even loved, Naruto, but this was one prophesy that she wished to never become true. Now it seemed to be the only thing that made sense to her.

When Hinata finally gathered her wits and strength, she wiped clean the blood on Naruto. She could feel that Naruto's cheek was already cold, she bent down, stared into his sad, lifeless eyes, and pressed her warm lips to his. For ten long seconds Hinata had kissed him, his mouth still moist, but only because of the blood left there. She didn't care for the copper taste in her mouth, she found it more pleasing than disgusting. As she closed Naruto's lifeless eyes, Hinata let out a long, emotional sigh and said, "I-I love you, N-Naruto..."

(And I love you too, my Hinata...)

Hinata picked up the body, and heaved it over her shoulder. The corpse still dripping blood, Hinata's hair matted down with her tears, and the grief in her eyes all gave her a bloodthirsty look that could even scare Gaara. Of course the next thought that came to her mind was revenge, revenge on whatever killed her beloved Naruto.

Though after thinking about it, Hinata realized that if someone could kill the ninja who held the power of the nine tailed fox within him, that person must be incredibly powerful. Most people don't care enough about Naruto to seek revenge, and even if she could get a dozen ninjas and a few ANBU Black ops to help, so many would die that would be insane. And that also leaves finding the guy, or possibly group.

Hinata got back to the village hidden in the leaves. Now out of tears, she knew that it would be best to let everyone know. She went straight to Kakashi, thinking that he would know what to do. Along the way she passed Sasuke. When she looked into his eyes and he saw the body, he understood. For a second, Hinata thought she saw tears coming to Sasuke's eyes, yet they quickly receded.

Sasuke whispered, hoarsely, "I'm sorry..." he knew Hinata's pain all too well, not only because of Itatchi, but also his current sorrow for the death of his only true friend. Sasuke embraced Hinata, he wanted nothing more than to comfort her so that this delicate girl wouldn't grow to be like him, with the want for revenge.

(I'm sorry, Sasuke, we never got that one deciding fight between us, did we?)

Without exchanging words, Sasuke relieved Hinata of the burden of Naruto's soulless body, and Hinata went off to tell the people who cared for Naruto, starting with Sakura. Hinata didn't understand why she went to Sakura, she barely liked, maybe even hated, Naruto, but something deep down inside her said that it was best for Sakura to know first.


	2. Sasuke's Battle

Part way to Kakashi's house, Sasuke yelled out the name of the person who he just realized must of killed Naruto, "ITATCHI!!!" Jumping from rooftop, Sasuke's anger from that one night back when he was 7 resurfaced. Sasuke looked up just to be confronted by the full moon that's seen in Itatchi's Mangekyoumi move, a sharingan genjutsu.

Being once again reminded of his lives' meaning, Sasuke makes a stop near a river. Laying Naruto's body on the ground, he realized that the first Hokage's necklace was gone. 'Ugh, Itatchi, he must of taken that too...' "YOU DAMN BASTARD!!!"

To calm down, Sasuke dipped his head in the river. When he took his head out, he looked up again at the moon. Noticing that it was about three o'clock, Sasuke got up. After shaking off the last drops of water from his face, he bent down to pick Naruto's body back up. When he touched Naruto's face, he sensed some kind of presence near by.

Sasuke knew to let the person think that they were still hidden. As to purposely not avoid a battle, Sasuke reached for a twig next to Naruto. He sat down and took out a kunai to carve the stick he picked up. Hearing the person get closer, Sasuke summoned up his power of the sharingan, but sat still.

Sasuke started to do hand signs with the stick still in his hands. Once Sasuke finished all the hand signs needed, the stick turned into a blade of fire "Fire Style: Torched Sword Jutsu!" Sasuke was excited, because he never used this technique in battle before.

Sasuke, using the sword like a torch, shone light over in the direction of the person watching him. Being blinded by the light, the mysterious ninja put his hands over his eyes. Sasuke took this chance to attack whoever it was that was hiding. Sasuke took up the torched sword in two hands, and charged more chakara into it to make the flames extend further.

Sasuke swung the sword in the direction of the hidden ninja, only to find out that it was a substitution technique. In the back swing, Sasuke accidentally set a tree on fire. Not worrying too much about the forest, Sasuke set out clones to find the shadow.

'Hm, that's a rare sight; a ninja that is actually wearing black...' Sasuke laughed. "COME ON OUT YOU COWARD!!" Sasuke yelled at the unknown ninja. The birds in the surrounding area all flew away.

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" A Chinese dragon flew out of the river and headed straight for Sasuke. Sasuke acted quick and jumped out of the way with the dragon barely missing. The dragon headed for the tree Sasuke set on fire, and, with a large puff of steam, the fire went out.

'Well that solves one problem...' dissembling his clones, Sasuke headed towards the sound of the voice. Sasuke was now challenged with a copy of his own torched sword jutsu. Sasuke jumped towards the ninja with his sword above his head getting ready to strike downward. Sasuke's rival had seen the attack coming and blocked it with his own torched sword.

In a dead lock, Sasuke got a glimpse of the other's face, "Kakashi-sensei?"

Jumping back away from Sasuke, Kakashi let his torched sword go out, "Your reflexes aren't quite as strong as usual Sasuke, are you keeping up with your training?", Kakashi asked. He looked over Sasuke's shoulder, "What's wrong with Naruto?"

Once remembering why Sasuke was here, his eyes went back to his natural black. "He, um, is dead..."


	3. Now They All Know

When Hinata arrived at Sakura's home, it was just turning dawn. Hinata hadn't gotten any sleep after what happened to Naruto. She could hear someone starting to wake, she couldn't think of what to say, if she could even talk. A dog barked from inside the house, and a familiar voice responded, "Isn't it kind of early, I hadn't even eaten breakfast yet. Ugh, fine." The door flew open, and Sakura jumped back at the sight of Hinata, she obviously stunned by the blood on Hinata's clothes and gasped.

The dog was barking more ferociously, "Uh, Hinata? What's wrong? You look horrible...", Sakura said, tiredly.

Hinata's right arm was supporting her left, and she was biting her index finger, and, hesitantly at first, said, "N-Naruto's dead..."

"What?! Naruto cant be dead. He just can't be.", Sakura said, though she knew that it was true.

"He is.", Hinata said softly, not of shyness, but saddness, "HE'S DEAD! I found him bleeding all over, shuriken and kunai strewn across the field, and him, holding a note saying he'll be back." She was crying again, the dog was now nudging her side.

"Oh no. God, I know he was annoying, but I never really wanted him to die. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" Sakura screamed in sorrow as a tear streaked down her face.

(And I thought Sakura hated me...)

Sakura left a note saying she'll be gone with the dog. The two girls left to tell some other of the Genin, Rock Lee, Kiba and Akamaru, and Ino.

Rock Lee cried silently, and went to tell, and be comforted by Gai-Sensei. Akamaru started to whimper, and Kiba, holding Akamaru, was obviously caught up in his thoughts, and blankly said, "I'm sorry, Hinata, I know you loved him..." And lastly Ino; Hinata was unsure why Sakura wanted to tell her. Hinata knew that they used to be friends, but Ino barely cared for Naruto.

It was noon now and Ino was at the cash register in the flower shop. Ino was getting ready to make fun of Sakura, but then she saw the sad look on their faces and changed her mind on the idea. Hinata's brown, purple-tinted hair was now stiff from the sweat, tears, and blood, the classic combination almost indicating death. Ino and Sakura stood starring at each other at least for five minuets, eventually the dog started barking.

"I thought I told you to keep that mutt outside...", Ino said, absent mindedly.

"There's no where to tie her too...", Sakura said, it seemed more like a routine than a fight, "and I told you, her name is Vertinia."

Hinata broke the routine, "Naruto's dead!" she said, Vertinia stopped barking at this.

Arrogant as she was, even Ino couldn't hide her grief, "And I should care why?", she said, attempting yet failing to keep the sadness out of her voice. Ino wasn't really all too sad about Naruto dieing, it was more pity for Hinata and Sakura that she was sad about.

"YOU SHOULD CARE BECAUSE I DO!!!", Sakura exploded.

"Knock, knock."

"WHY SHOULD THAT CHANGE MY MIND!!!"

"FINE! If you care so little about Naruto, a fellow Genin of the same village, then you could at least let us buy some flowers." Sakura said, starting to cry.

"Geese, if you guys are friends, you don't even need enemies.", a gray haired, tall, man appeared.

"Boy, that was cliché...", Ino said, rolling her eyes.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! Oh I feel so bad, Naruto's dead and the last thing I said to him was 'You're so annoying'!", Sakura said, sobbing on Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi stood there acting as he usually did, Sasuke must of told him. Kakashi was good at hiding his feelings, but even so, he still had tear stains on his face mask. He pat Sakura on the head trying to calm her down, looking at Hinata remembering his childhood friends that he lost. "Good idea, buy some flowers for Naruto's funeral. You know, most of the village already knows about his death."

(Ah Kakashi, you really know how to lighten things up don't you?)


	4. HE WAS HOKAGE!

Hinata had barely gotten any sleep last night, despite how tired she was. All she could see was the memories she shared with Naruto, and whenever she would drift off to sleep she had nightmares of a shadowy figure beating Naruto to death. Kurenai had waken her up about five times for screaming and crying out 'Naruto' in the middle of the night.

It was finally morning, Hinata, who was exhausted from wrestling with her dreams all night, ran straight to the shower to clean off the stench of death. Hinata and her squad ate breakfast without a word. The Hokage sent a messenger to get Hinata to go to a meeting about Naruto's death. Kurenai kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Don't worry, we're all here for you. If you need any comforting, you can come to me."

"Thank you, ma'am..." Hinata responded. She followed the messenger down the road to where the meeting was to be held. Kurenai looked back to Shino and Kiba with sad eyes, and Akamaru nudged his head closer to Kiba's chest.

Kurenai went to the table and leaned her head on her hand. "We need to remember to comfort her. Hinata is in a very sensitive state, at first she may seem like she wants to be alone, but eventually she will probably want to forget it."

"I hope you're right.", Kiba answered, "She's an emotional person normally in the first place." Akamaru barked when hearing his master's voice.

"Mm. I hope she'll be alright soon, I wonder if she likes ladybugs...", Shino said, playing with a ladybug on his finger.

(You guys seem so nice sometimes...)

"So what you're saying is that Naruto _was_ Hokage for about two hours?" Kakashi asked as Hinata came through the door. Kakashi-Sensei, Gai-Sensei, the Hokage, Sasuke, and Sakura were all in the meeting. ANBU black ops were surrounding the building, and inside the perimeter of the room; there was about a dozen people, including the ones attending the meeting, inside. Hinata sat down next to Sakura, and whipered a quiet 'hi'.

Sakura leaned towards Hinata and whispered, "To catch you up on the conversation, the Hokage said that the mission Naruto was on when he died was to test to see if he could become the sixth Hokage. The village he went to had no ninjas, instead they had guns and more industrialized weapons. This place was called Ladon. Naruto got past all the obstacles with killing only three men and injured nine.

"Yet we are not sure who killed Naruto, we know that he wasn't part of that village, because he used ninja weapons, and didn't take the scroll back that Naruto stole.", Sakura finished, but then looked caught up in her own thoughts. Gai shifted his weight, Sasuke looked at Hinata with sad eyes, and Kakashi scratched his head.

The Tsunade nodded and said, "Well then, let's continue. Hinata, we thank you for finding Naruto's body. If you had not found it, then his body could've been dessicated and the scroll stolen.", Hinata shuddered. "And yes, Kakashi, for a short amount of time, Naruto was Hokage."

(HA!! I TOLD YOU ALL I'D BECOME HOKAGE, BELIEVE IT!! DETTEBAYO!!!)

"Umm. I'm happy for you, Naruto.", Hinata said to herself. Sasuke was holding the back of his neck again, and Sakura smiled and pat Hinata's back.

"Well, what are going to do about the 'assassin'?" Kakashi asked.

"I think we'll send out a detective team with a few ninjasto protect them. Gai, do you think your squad will be alright with this mission?", The Hokage asked, knowing the answer already.

"Of course, we're always ready for a challenge, and it's been a while since we got a defend mission.", Gai answered with his trademark grin and thumbs up. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Well then, I guess that ends it. Gai will search the village, Ladon, for clues of Naruto's killer, and the rest of us will try to recover from this horrible happening.", Tsunade concluded the meeting and everyone got up to leave.

Kakashi walked over to Hinata and pulled out a book, "Here, Hinata, reading will take your mind off things. Trust me, it helped me in hard times."

Kakashi handed the book to her, but she saw the title, refused, and said, "Ichi-Ichi Paradise! Kakashi-Sensei, you know that I'm not old enough to read that!"

He pushed the book back to her, "Aww, but it's such a good book. Come on, I know you'll like it. I won't tell anyone.", Kakashi insisted.

Sakura butted in, "Yeah, Hinata's right, she's too young for that book, but the reading is a good idea. Come on, Hinata, I'll bring you to the library..."

Hinata had a confused look, and said, "Um, OK?"

"I think I'll join you...", Sasuke added, lurking in the shadows. Sasuke has been quiet ever since Naruto's death, Hinata wondered if he was feeling as bad as she was, but didn't want people to feel bad for him.

(You're a character, Sasuke, very different. You sounded like Ero-Sennin Kakashi, but knowing that book, that would be a compliment. Wait, how are you talking to me? You're not dead!)

"OK, so what are you looking to check out, honey?", the librarian asked. She seemed to be about thirty or forty, she had a few gray streaks in her bluish, black hair, and was wearing pair of small glasses.

"Umm, this ma'am.", Hinata put up a novel called, Live by the Blade, Die by the Blade. She thought it would make her feel better about the way Naruto died.

"I'd like this, please.", Sakura bought Ichi-Ichi for teens! The others looked at her oddly, "What? I was curious..."

Sasuke put Reborn by the Ashes, on the counter, "No need to be shy, honey.", the librarian said when Sasuke didn't say anything. Sasuke just groaned. Sakura thought 'He's so arrogant, but still HOT! CHA!'

When they were about to leave, Sasuke raised his hand a bit, and finally said something, "Thanks." The librarian giggled.

(I've never heard of a jutsu that lets you talk to the dead...)

"Hm, so he actually died. I can't believe it.", Neji had his arms crossed. He didn't have his hidden leaf village headband on, so his Hyuga branch family curse mark was showing.

"Yeah, he was even a match for Lee! Can you imagine how strong this guy must be?", Gai said, handing Neji his headband.

"That's right Gai-sensei! He would send wave after wave of shadow clones. I would usually beat them all, but then either I missed one, or he comes right after me.", Rock Lee explained his and Naruto's training session, with Gai's trademark salute, and Gai smiled back.

"You're just scared of this guy because Naruto beat you in the chuunin exam.", Tenten teased.

Neji put on his headband, "Trust me, if we could have a rematch, I'd beat the hell outta him."


	5. The Dream

When the three of them were walking home, Sasuke with his head resting in his arms behind his head, Hinata had both her hands hugging the book, and Sakura was taking almost skipping steps. "So Sasuke, what do you think your book is about?" Sakura asked.

"Well, if I had to answer, I would say it was about a phoenix dieing and being reborn by it's ashes. I've been wondering about the myth behind that.", Sasuke answered, not putting all his thoughts into speech.

"Phoenix are like giant flaming birds, right? You think that they could be related to some of the fire jutsus?", Sakura asked, then they passed her house, "Oh, I gotta go now, see you tomorrow..."

Sasuke and Hinata stood there watching Sakura walk inside her house, and Vertinia jumped on her. Sakura started to yell at Vertinia, and she licked her cheek, she cooled down and laughed, "Bye!"

Sasuke and Hinata walked off. They didn't talk for a while. Eventually Hinata broke the silence, "Hey, Sasuke. I was wondering. When Naruto was, you know, alive, you guys were friends right. Did Naruto ever, um, talk about me?"

Sasuke brushed his hand trough his hair and said, "Well, before the chuunin exams he didn't talk about you, but, afterwards, he talked more about you than Sakura, even though he used to have a kind of crush on her. Um, well when he did talk about you, he said that you were really the kind of person that he got along with easily. When Naruto and I got along, and weren't fighting about who's better, he said that he liked you and that you're probably why he beat Neji. Well that's all I can really remember."

"Hm, well, um, thanks. I think from now on we shouldn't really think about Naruto. We'll be able to be happy sooner. Ok, well this is where I get off, bye..." Hinata left and went into the Hyuga household.

"See ya." Sasuke said waving goodbye. He sat down on the steps and started reading.

(I'm happy that you two are getting along.)

Hinata started to read, but fell asleep before she could finish even the first chapter. Her night wasn't filled with nightmares this time, instead it was her and Naruto talking and being romantic. The last dream, however, was different than the others.

Naruto was standing in the middle of nothingness. He was just floating there looking at Hinata. Hinata tried to run to him, but couldn't move. Naruto seemed to swim towards her. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. They seemed to float there, hugging for at least ten minuets.

Eventually Naruto whispered, "This isn't a dream."

Hinata pulled away and said, "What? We're here, well nowhere, and I never woke up..." The landscape transformed to treetops with a tower in the middle of the forest. "Is this, the Forest of Death?"

"Yep, I can control the scenery in this 'dream'.", the landscape changed into a beautiful place next to a cliff with a waterfall down the side, "This is where I learned to summon a giant frog with Ero-sennin...", the land changed again to a bridge over a large area of water, "This was the area that I had my first A rated mission, in the wave country," it started to snow, "where Sasuke and I started to become true Shinobi.", and now the surrounding area was a forest, this time inside the trees.

Hinata knew what this place was, "Where you d-died...", Hinata started to cry, but shook it away. The landscape quickly changed to a perfect place, it was near twilight, on a hill overlooking the village hidden in the leaves.

"Now, it's time to talk.", Naruto made a picnic blanket appear, "Well sit down, this may take a while. OK! So it turns out that Grandma Tsunade knew a jutsu that lets wandering spirits infiltrate people's dreams. Of course this takes up a LOT of chakara especially after the hours she took talking to me after the meeting. OH! I can't believe I became H-O-K-A-G-E! It was when Tsunade started talking to me when I stopped celebrating."

Hinata blushed after realizing that Naruto must of seen the kiss Hinata gave him after he died, Naruto knew what she was blushing about. "Oh, and, I love you too!" The two of them sat there starring at each other. After a while Naruto explained to Hinata all he knew about his assassin, the guy was a rouge ninja of a village never heard of in the history of this region. His headband was made by himself, the symbol was a dragon. The guy attacks all ninjas who are unnaturally strong with things like demon souls in their bodies such as Naruto, but also people, like Kakashi's sharingan, who have surgical enhancements. The only reason why Kakashi isn't dead yet is because he wears his headband over his sharingan. This ninja calls these unnaturally strong ninja, cheater ninja. Every time the ninja kills a cheater ninja, he steals their 'cheat' to be able to kill the next ninja more easily. In the end of his last battle, this ninja will kill himself because now he himself, is a cheater ninja.

"So you see, it is seemingly impossible to kill this ninja. Yet after fighting him, I realized a weak point he had, he never attempted to avoid attacks, he took them all except fatal ones.", Naruto explained, "He has almost infinite chakara because of all the unnatural enhancements he has collected. I have figured out a full proof plan, as long as Neji agrees to help.", Naruto explained his plan, Hinata sat there listening intently, starring straight into his eyes.


	6. In Ladon

The village of Landon was a beautiful place. With the cherry blossoms in bloom, it didn't really match the death of a loved one. It's been one week since Naruto died. There has been no clues to who or what killed him enclosed to the detectives. A large clock tower in the middle of town indicated that it was about nine o'clock in the morning. Gai's gennin squad was protecting the detectives who were interviewing a store clerk that thought she knew something.

"Shouldn't we get going soon?", said the young teenage boy, with his arms crossed, tapping his toes, "It's obvious that this woman knows nothing."

"Neji, don't be so rude; even if she knows nothing, she might be able to point us to someone who does.", Tenten stood there glaring at Neji, she seems to have a bit of authority over him. "Besides, we're not the ones talking to her. We're just here to protect the detectives."

"I know that, but this just wastes time that could be used for training, or a 'real' mission."

"Shut-up, and keep on the look out for a ninja attack. They could be anywhere...", Gai-sensei stepped in between them pointing into some trees in the distance.

"And I thought they would never come!", said Rock Lee, "Let's go!" The squad jumped off with speed normal people couldn't see.

"That's weird, how come I didn't see them coming?", Neji asked, surprised that his Byakugan didn't spot the ninja.

"It's because you were complaining, it distracted you from being a look out.", Lee stuck his tongue at Neji.

"You ever show me that thing again,", Neji took out a kunai, "and I'll cut it out!"

"AHH!", Tenten yelled after being kicked square on the back, she quickly turned and threw some shuriken in the air to the direction of the attacker, but missed.

"TENTEN! Alright stop fighting with each other and fight the enemy! NOW!", Gai yelled jumping down to make sure Tenten's okay.

"How many are there, Neji?", Lee said, while adjusting his wrist tape. Neji's veins around his eyes pulsed and his byakugan intensified.

"five, excluding that one,", Neji threw the kunai in a seemingly random direction and hit a ninja, he got pinned to a tree.

"Hehe, piece of cake...", Lee jumped off and round house kicked a ninja in the face.

Gai pulled out a kunai and cut a guy in the throat. Tenten stood up, two ninjas ran at top speed, and for these guys wasn't fast, toward her. With their fists up the men charged, but Tenten jumped and quickly pulled out shuriken and threw them straight down hitting them in the head, "Direct shot!"

Gai grabbed the last ninja by the throat, he started to squirm so Gai yelled, "NEJI NOW!", Neji shut off enough chakara points that the ninja stopped moving but could still talk. "What are you doing here and who sent you?"

"You'll never find the village hidden with the Dragon, we scourge the lands and block out the sun, all men fear us and no man matches the power of the Dramorakage. You may know him as the Cheater Killer"

"Huh? Another Kage?", Gai asked. The ninja ripped off his vest revealing multiple exploding tags. "RUN!" Everyone ducked, Gai held onto the mans ninja headband, kicked the body as far as he could, and it exploded in the air.

"Hey Gai-sensei, I can't figure this out, are we really good or did they just suck?", Lee said, making fun of the Dragon ninja.

"I think it was both, Lee!", Gai replied, they high-fived. "But seriously now they were a bit too easy, they were almost as weak as a general citizen..."

"You think they could be related to Naruto's murderer?", Tenten asked.

"I don't know, but we should tell the detectives what we've learned.", Gai requested, "And maybe do some research on this."

(So, you guys are on your first steps to finding this guy who murdered me; DAMN DRAMORAKAGE!)

"Hey Kurenai-sensei! I've gotta tell you something."

"Hmm, what is it, Hinata?" Kurenai was in the Ichiraku Ramon shop. Hinata walked in just as she ordered her food.

"What would you like?" Teuchi asked.

"Umm," Kurenai got her food, it was still steaming when she snapped the chopsticks, "Oh yum, what Kurenai-sensei's having."

"Coming right up..."

Hinata sat down and crossed her legs. "Kurenai, last night I was having dreams, good dreams, not nightmares, and Naruto was in them..." Teuchi's ears perked up when hearing Naruto's name.

"Oh he's my best costumer, how's he doing? I haven't seen him in a while..."

"Well it matters if he likes being dead.", Tsunade **walked in. She said with a smile, "Hey you two, I'll pay for this round."**

**"Oh, hello Hokage-sama, thanks." Kurenai patted a chair, indicating for her to sit down.**

**"Here you go, cutie." Teuchi passed a meal to Hinata, smirking.**

**Hinata blushed and said, "Thank you.", she turned to Tsunade, "Hokage..."**

**Tsunade interrupted Hinata by putting her hand up, "Please, call me Tsunade."**

**"Oh! Well, Hoka-uhh, Tsunade-sama, is it true, did you really let Naruto into my dreams?"**

**Tsunade grinned, "Yup, the only down side is that I had to see all that lovey dovey stuff..."**

**Hinata blushed ferociously, "Oh, so you saw, everything?"**

**Tsunade chuckeled, "Yep."**

**(Geese, thats really embarrassing especially because we kissed before she woke up...)**

**"Well, all embarrassments aside, we have work to do." Hinata said, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Naruto explained a way that we could possibly defeat the man who killed him, so we need to send someone to get Neji, and..."**

**"It's already done, I sent a single ANBU black op to find them in Landon. It shouldn't take too long, I heard that they were causing a lot of noise fighting dragon ninja near the town."**

**(hehe, I told her that...)**

**"Huh?", Hinata heard a voice that sounded like the one she loved. "Naruto?"**

**  
****(Yep. After the dream thing, Grandma Tsunade tied my soul to yours so we can talk whenever. I can even here you think, as long as I'm paying enough attention...)**

**'Oh, wow! That's going to turn out to be useful...' Hinata sat there, smiling, and thinking to Naruto.**

**She looked up realizing that a few seconds ago, she yelled 'Naruto'. "Don't worry, I explained it to them..." Tsunade told her.**

**(Don't worry, Hinata, as long as you're alive, I'll be back...)**

**The uppercut slammed the dragon ninja against a tree, knocking her unconscious. Another ninja laid bleeding to death with multiple kunai, shuriken, and other sharp ninja weapons stiking out of him; starring in horror of the power of the simple squad from Konoha.**

**This battle is in the dark, it was around midnight. It's been a month so the new moon was out. Lee was the one on look out when he saw a small campfire in the forest near Ladon. He woke the rest up and Neji clarified on them being dragon ninja with his kekkai genkai.**

**Neji used gentile fist to stop chakara flow of one ninja, then cut his jugular vein with a kunai. Gai elbowed a dragon ninja in the gut making him topple over, "At least they're getting a bit better...", that ninja turned into a stump.**

**'Substitution' Lee thought. "They seem to come in half dozen squads instead of the traditional four. That means that there are three left..." Lee jumped in the air and kicked the ninja coming after him with his knee, "...two left!"**

**  
****A kunai was cutting threw the air and, lucky for the dragon ninja, entered the byakugan's weak spot. "NEJI WATCH OUT!!" Tenten yelled, worrying that the kunai would actually hit Neji. Gai turned around to see what the commotion was after choking the fifth ninja to death.**

**Neji just stood there grinning. The kunai was about to strike him in the neck when the body of the ninja who threw it hit the ground. Another kunai shot the other off direction. "What the hell?" Lee asked, trying to figure out what happened. Just a moment later and ANBU Black op. dropped from out of the trees.**

**(Hehe, good timing...)**

**"Oh, I get it. Tenten warned Neji of the kunai that would've hit him unless he used the byakugan's 360 degrees rotation jutsu. But he just stood there, because he saw the other kunai before he used his jutsu.", Lee said, attempting to explain. "Thank goodness for the ANBU...", Lee finished, scratching his head.**

**"Yeah I think we get it, Lee." Gai said in a seemingly mean voice,putting his fists on his hips, watching him proudly. 'Sometimes you gotta add some tough love, just to make them stronger'**

**"Of 'course, Gai-sensei, sorry..."**

**"You're just the same as usual aren't you Gai." said the ANBU agent, shaking his head. "Well, I have a message from Hokage-sama. It's about these ninja, their evil intents, and their leader, the Dramorakage."**

**(Now to put the big plan together, and get my revenge.)****  
****_Maybe we should get Shikamaru to check over your plan, just in case you know? And don't get us to worry too much on revenge._**


	7. They Want Kakashi!

**"So, Naruto came up with an idea to get rid of that Dramorakage guy huh? Well, he is dead, so he had plenty of time to think." Neji said, leaning against the wall. The group was in the room the detectives were staying in. "These detectives have been completely useless to this mission so far..."**

**One wall had a glass, sliding door with a porch on the other side; Tenten was leaning in it, staring outside at the setting sun. The black op was sitting in a recliner in the middle, "Yeah, Naruto found out that the Byakugan would be the Dramorakage's greatest enemy, 'cause he doesn't dodge many attacks thinking that he's strong enough to withstand any form of attack; and yes, he can take many forms of damage, even the rasengan."**

**Tenten looked back over her shoulder, and said, "That voice, it's familiar. The only thing missing is..."**

**"Ugh, how troublesome.", The ANBU reached up and took his mask off. He gathered his hair and put it in a ponytail. "Hey guys..."**

**Rock Lee slammed the door open and was about to say something important, but stopped and looked questioningly at the ANBU, "Shikimaru, when'd you get here? Oh never mind, Neji there's a dragon ninja near by..."**

**"BYAKUGAN... You're right, he's coming twelve o'clock from the porch. He's alone, but stronger than the others."**

**  
****Shikimaru put his mask back on, "Alright, let's get him..." Tenten opened the door and everyone jumped out. **

**Shikimaru disappeared behind the dragon ninja, then slammed him in the head with both hands. The ninja poofed away. A smoke bomb replaced the shadow clone. "AHH!" When the smoke cleared, the real ninja had Tenten with a kunai to her throat, "Damn it! Why am I always the weak one?" Tenten complained.**

**"Stop fighting. I'm here with a message from the Dramorakage: "If the shinobi of Konoha forget about the Kyuubi kid and hand over your 'copy ninja' then we ****_won't_**** destroy the hidden leaf village. Killing that nine-tail brat was a demonstration of our power. We of the Village hidden with the dragons are peaceful, and only wish for ninja to live the way nature intended, so we would like to settle this matter peacefully." And that is the wish of my sensei, the great Dramorakage."**

**"We would never surrender to the likes of you, we have the Byakugan, the springtime of youth, and most importantly, the will of fire." Rock Lee said, starting lecture on the power of Konoha, "We cannot lose, even I, a lowly genin, will risk my life to save my village."**

**"Think about it, and send Kakashi. If you don't respond within a month, then it is WAR." at that, the ninja jumped away.**

**(COME ON, MY PLAN IS FULL PROOF! EVEN SHIKIMARU APPROVES OF IT! DETTEBAYO!)**

**  
****"Lord Hokage-sama!", a young shinobi bent over, trying to catch his breath, "We have a message, 'sigh' from the Dramorakage." the man, now standing up straight, had a desperate look on his face, "He wants us to send Kakashi, to be executed! Or else they'll attack, WITH DRAGONS most likely!!"**

**Tsunade, was still calm and looking out the window that overlooks Konoha. The night was cloudy, and looked to be about to rain. She started to speak a minuet later, "We must warn Kakashi, we're not going to put The Hidden Leaf Village in danger... But we also can't sacrifice Kakashi, he's one of our most valuable shinobi.", it was obvious that Tsunade was at her wit's end, you could see it in her eyes. The slammed her fist onto the window still making it crack a little, "Iruka, we must first inform Kakashi of this danger. He must be ready to give his life, if need be."**

**"Yes ma'am!" Iruka replied. He ran out of the office, stopping people in the hall asking them if they knew where Kakashi was.**

**(I didn't think that it would cause this much of an uproar...)****  
****_It's OK, Kakashi can even hold his own against Itatchi, he has to be smart enough to beat the Dramorakage._****  
****(DRAMORAKAGE, YOU BASTARD!)**

**The man was in the third training ground, standing in front of the gravestone honoring those who fought against the Kyuubi. The ninja sighed and reached into his pocket and took out a book. "You love that ****Ichi-Ichi Paradise****, don't you Kakashi-Sensei?", a young, raven haired man with a grim voice appeared behind Kakashi.**

**"I was wondering when you'd come out, young Uchiha.", Sasuke grinned, "And this isn't ****Make-out Paradise****, it's the sequel, ****Ichi-Ichi Violence****. 'sigh' I'm not really in the mood to read..." Kakashi said, almost uncharacteristically."**

**Sasuke folded his arms, "Hokage's looking for you, the Dramorakage wants to kill you." Sasuke said, a bit to casually. For a split second, Kakashi looked as if he had been surprised, but then went back to his usual bored disposition. "Sensei, we have a month before the Dramorakage makes a move, we need an answer before then." 'Hmph, I've never seen Kakashi depressed like this. Except for when Naruto died...'**

**A few seconds later, Kakashi disappeared. Sasuke stayed, starring at the clouds.**

(It's almost time. Is everything set up)

**Yeah, all we need now is Kakashi to comply.**

_I hope this fools them._

(Trust me, the Dramorakage is as dumb as a stump)

**For the sake of Konoha, I hope you're right.**


	8. They're Here!

The shinobi on the bridge was alone, listening to the water flow. He's been here a lot lately, he hadn't gotten a mission in a week, giving him plenty of time to think. He reached into his back pouch, he felt the spine of his favorite book, it's been almost four weeks since the last time he's read out of it. As he started pulling out the book a spherical object started whistling threw the wind. He put the book back and grabbed the object three inches from his face.

The man pulled his mask down and took a bite of the green fruit, "Sigh, thanks for the apple Gai." The moon light glinted off of the man's one eye that wasn't underneath his headband.

"Hm, as usual, your senses are _that_ rich, Kakashi.", Gai perched himself on the railing, and took a bite of his own apple. "There's only a day left until the Dramorakage comes for you. Are you sure you're OK with The Fifth's plan?"

Kakashi took another bite and threw the core off the bridge as Gai looked at the apple with a questioning look 'he finished already?' Kakashi pulled his mask back on his face. "Yeah, just one thing, I want to be part of the reinforcements."

"You know that apples are really good for your teeth... WAIT, WHAT!?! You can't be part of the reinforcements, the cheater killer might find you with a pair of binoculars or something before the plan can be played out!"

"Ugh, you idiot, it wouldn't matter if they find me or not with the reinforcements, they'd still find reinforcements and know what we're up to."

"Oh, right. I didn't think of that."

"Of course you didn't."

'Damn it, why does he always have to be so cool?' Gai sighed, "Well I guess you had a lot of time to think about things..."

"I'll go tell Hokage-sama what I want...", Kakashi left, leaving Gai all alone.

(Huh, this hit Kakashi harder than I thought it would)

"Hokage-sama, I want to be part of the reinforcements..." Kakashi stated before even rising after bowing down.

"We've already thought of this, and decided that we'll go 50-50 on the idea.", the Hokage barely looked up from her paper work.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kakashi raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, it matters how things turn out, as in how they'll execute or question the replacement. Also, we've never been to the Dragon country, we didn't even know it existed till a month and a half ago.", Tsunade explained.

(I've been floating around in soul form, looking for information. And found a large bird in the sky, it looked like there was a castle on top of it)

The Hokage had an absent look on her face, "Huh, is that so? Well I've just been informed that there might be a dragon with a large, castle like structure on top."

Kakashi was confused but willed himself to keep calm. "Whats the chances that this is the village hidden with the Dragon?" After saying that Kakashi realized his stupidity at asking such a question.

Tsunade answered anyway, "The chances are very high... this could be bad for the reinforcement plan."

Kakashi pondered this for a minuet, then said, "What about Jiraiya."

(WHAT? WHY DO YOU WANT ERO-SENNIN!?!)

"Ugh, that old pervert?"

"Well, he can summon Gamabunta. And as common knowledge states, toads jump really high. We could use that to reach into the skies."

(Hey grandma Tsunade, What about Gaara?)

"Mmm, you're right Naruto! But wait, isn't the Dramorakage strong enough to rip through that sand of his?"

(I never said to fight, at least for too long. We could use him to help the reinforcements up into the sky. And besides, he's fought plenty of people who could break the sand; he won every time!)

"Well, now all we need to do is figure out who to send first, then who'll replace Kakashi..."

Suddenly, the ground started shaking, as if the Hokage heads were falling. The shaking made Kakashi lose his balance. Outside, there was panic in the streets. People were screaming and tumbling over each other. Someone yelled, "HOLY HELL! IS THAT A DRAGON!?! God have mercy..."

"What?" as the earthquake stopped Kakashi ran to the window. Looking in the direction people were running from, Kakashi saw what has stricken fear into those of Konoha. "Hokage-sama, they're already here!"

"This was sooner than we thought, but don't fret, our plan has yet to be destroyed. We must choose quickly, who will go in your place?" Tsunade said this, trying to calm a frantic Kakashi, which is a rare sight.

"Umm, I don't know. Well Sasuke and Sakura know me the best and..."

"No! We may need Sakura back here, I trained her. Her medical-nin abilities are higher than most in the village.", Tsunade explained, "And Sasuke will be needed in the reinforcements."

"Well... I guess the enemy doesn't know me well, only what I look like so... NEJI!" Kakashi's eyes widened with hope as he finally realized the best solution.

"Yes, that would make sense. Neji can send chakara to any chakara point in his body to protect himself. So even if they tie him up, he'd still most likely live past the execution." The Hokage agreed, then sent Kakashi to go get Neji.

Moments later, a messenger with his arms restricted by two large ANBU, came into the room. The ANBU forced the dragon messenger to bow. After getting back up, the man said, "In case you hadn't noticed, the Dramorakage has arrive for the retrieval of Hatake Kakashi." Even though the two ANBU could kill this man with one strike, he had a courageous look on his face.

"We have one more day, can you wait for proper good-byes.", Tsunade said, giving the man a death stare.

"My master told me to respect your wishes.", The man looked The Hokage up and down, "Yes, one more day, any longer, and your village will go up in flames.", the dragon ninja had a sinister smile on.

"Thank you...", Tsunade said with disgust.

As the ANBU escorted the ninja out, the Fifth stopped them to ask the ANBU to tell the men in the messenger bird room to send for help from the Kazekage. Once the men left, Tsunade left to find Jiraiya.

(Now we have this last day for perfecting the plan.)

**It'll take a day for the bird to reach the sand village, and at least three for Gaara to get here with reinforcements...**  
**_I hope Neji can withstand the torture they may inflict onto him in the Dragon capitol._**


	9. Inside The Dragon Capitol

A large man, at least two heads taller than Jiraiya, was manhandling Neji by the arm. Have been handcuffed and stripped of everything but a simple pair of boxers, even the real Kakashi would have a hard time of getting away from this situation. Of course, even if Neji could get away, he was still on top of a dragon at least 500 feet in the sky, jumping from there, even for a ninja, would be suicide.

Once the two of them got to the prison cell that corresponded with the new tattoo Neji had received once on top of the dragon, the dragon ninja shoved the supposed Kakashi into his cell. "Can't wait to see ye execution. Ya dirty 'cheater'." the large man sled his thumb across his throat, and gave a hoarse laugh.

Once the man left, Neji spit a loogy towards him. "Ha! The simple minded are tricked by the most obvious of things. I didn't even have to shape my voice." Neji laughed at the man as he herd his footsteps leave.

"BYAKUGAN!" Neji activated his byakugan underneath his disguise, for both knowledge of the surrounding castle, and entertainment. 'We're definitely up high, but we're still up above Konoha... It seems that these bars are instilled with chakara, _sigh_ I guess that means that they'd shock me if I got to touch it... It seems the only form of execution they have is brutality with an ax, poison, and... guillotine. Very classic,' Neji smirked at his joke.

At least three hours had past. Neji, being exhausted by using the byakugan for too long while staying in Kakashi's form at the same time, was now simply meditating, to keep up his power. The door suddenly swung open, and Neji, having been stuck in the mucky, dark room for too long, squinted at the sudden light.

The snake like man was hunched over with the same large man behind him who took Neji in. Once Neji's eyes dilated correctly, he saw who walked into the room, "Orochimaru!?!"

"SHUT UP SKUM! I neva said ye could talk! We got a friend for ya. Seems like ya know each other already." The man threw Orochimaru into the cell.

Neji was masking his voice now. "Orochimaru? How'd they get you in here? You're a sannin."

After the guard left, Orochimaru responded, "Well I didn't expect to see you in here, you're not a so called 'cheater-nin'. Or are you, Neji?"

"So, you saw right threw my disguise. Well since we're in the same situation, then I guess I can trust you. I'm here in place of Kakashi-sensei, because I have the most survival skills when it comes to a blade coming to my neck."

"I'm here because I'm sick of these dragon ninja killing off all of my experiments." Even without lights, Orochimaru's eyes were still visible. It sent a shiver down Neji's spine seeing nothing but golden snake eyes. "I surrendered myself to get close to the Dramorakage and stop him from killing my experiments."

Neji sneered at Orochimaru thinking 'Ugh, using humans as if they were guinea pigs, despicable...' Neji sighed, "So, are we allies, at least till the Dramorakage's dead?"

"Hmph, like I need help from Konoha..." Orochimaru said this under his arrogance, though he knew that he won't survive without the reinforcements from the village underneath.

(BAH! OROCHIMARU CAN'T BE OUR ALLY!!!)


	10. Dramora's Sorrow

The Dramorakage's office is in the tallest tower of the dragon castle. The Dramorakage sat there reading over the expenses of the palace. On the papers was the most random things from people needed to feed the dragon, Lolanskar, to the weapons needed for the ninjas under command.

A messenger barged into the room without warning. The man wasn't much smaller than the Dramorakage, but he was still about six foot and a half. He was calm, but in a hurry with a serious almost 'default' look on his face. "Dramorakage-sama. We have captured the one that was using humans for his experiments, Orochimaru."

The Dramorakage folded his hands in front of his face. "Very good, where are you holding him?"

"Along with Hatake Kakashi. They seemed to know each other..." The messenger had a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, Orochimaru used to be a Sannin, one of the three really powerful ninja from Konoha. He, at one time, was part of the dreaded Akatsuki. But he attempted to take over Itatchi Uchiha's body, but he over powered Orochimaru." The Dramorakage was listing off everything he knew of Orochimaru, "After that, he created his own country, the Sound Village. Not too long ago, he almost destroyed Konoha, and he killed the third Hokage..."

"You seem to know a lot about this guy. Been doing your homework?" The messenger was in the door way, getting ready to leave.

The Dramorakage pointed with his thumb behind himself, indicating an old lady, "She told me." The woman smiled a next to toothless smile.

"Right, the elder... See ya later, sir."

After the messenger left and the Dramorakage got sucked back into his paper work, the elder walked up behind the Dramorakage and said, "Your people don't have much respect in you do they. That last guy didn't even bow."

The Dramorakage brushed his hand through his jet black hair, "Well, I like to be their friends, they become stronger when they want to protect me instead of me ordering them to protect me."

The old lady licked the tip of her finger and touched it to the Dramorakage's horns, "That's a horrible way to rule, you'll never get anything done." The elder started teasing the young ruler, "But still, your father would be proud..."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!!!" The Dramorakage slammed his hand through his desk. His scars started to pulse. Suddenly, he realized who he just yelled at, "Sorry grandma, I didn't mean to yell at you..."

The elder had horror in her eyes. "No, I should be sorry. I know I shouldn't talk about him around you. Don't worry young Dramora, you'll get your revenge..." Dramora started to cry as his memory of his fathered returned to him.


	11. Hurry Up!

"How long has it been." Orochimaru, whom had just waking up from sleeping hadn't realized that someone was coming in.

"HEY! DON'T TALK!!!" The man stripped the seal off the bars and opened the cell. "Hehe, it's time to die you two. HAHAHA!" The dragon ninja started coughing half way through his laugh.

Still in handcuffs, the two ninja were pick up off the ground by the large man. He attached a cord to the handcuffs, "So now we're dogs..." the man turned back and slapped Orochimaru, he just licked the blood off his lip.

Neji whispered, "It's been about two or three days since we got here..."

Looking up, Orochmaru realized that there was no roof. The sun was up almost vertically above, meaning it's around noon. While living on a dragon, the people of this city must have great chakara control to stay on the dragon when it's flying at full speed. "Hey, you think that maybe everyone here are ninja?"

"It's a possibility, but when I was looking around earlier, not many of the people had much chakara. Though all of them have at one time or another used their chakara. Don't forget, there is also a possibility that they use just brute strength."

"Right, I didn't need to know all that much..."

The guard pulling them forward tugged on the cord to get their attention, "This is the courtyard, and ya grave too." When they looked up, they saw a crowd of the dragon ninja, all of them were disgustingly buff, even the woman were bigger than Tsunade.

The guillotine was casting a gloomy shadow over the courtyard. Since the sun was spinning with the direction the dragon was flying. Soon enough, people started cheering making it loud enough for the plan to go out.

"Alright, Orochimaru, we should have reinforcements down below having Gamabunta jumping them, up to our level. Let me go to get 'executed' first." Neji grinned as the plan played out just as intended.

(ALRIGHT! So now the battle starts, hurry up Hinata!)

**I hope Gaara gets here in time...**

(Don't worry grandma Tsunade, he's like me, a Jinchuuriki! Just tell yourself to never give up, and never lose hope!)

_That's Naruto-kun for you!_


	12. It Begins

"It's started! BYAKUGAN!" Hinata quickly scanned the skies. "It's in the west!"

"OK! Gamabunta, you know what to do! Everyone, hop on!" Jiraiya climbed on top of his toad summon.

(Hold on Neji, help will be there soon...)

"KILL KAKASHI!" "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" "KILL THE CHEATER!" The crowd was getting rowdy, waiting for the executions to get over with had gotten them out of control.

There was a giant man standing aside the guillotine with an old lady next to him. He was wearing a hat that resembled the Hokage hat, but with horn like objects coming from the sides. "The dramorakage!!" Neji and Orochimaru said this in sync.

"Yes, yes. First with the copy ninja, then we'll get the 'cheater maker'." The Dramorakage raised his hands to make cheer, the crowd complied. "About five hundred people live on this dragon, you're all here to see this!"

Orochimaru chuckled at the Dramorakage's unoriginal nickname, 'cheater maker' "At least it wasn't the 'Snake man'."

The cord connecting Neji to Orochimaru was cut and Neji was pushed ahead 'So my disguise has lived out to this point...' He thought. Soon, Neji was close enough to see the scars on the Damorakage's face. They weren't only scars of battle, but also scars from the many surgeries he has had.

"This is the great white fang's son? You're barely worth his legacy." The old lady spit at Neji. "This isn't worth seeing, I'm going to finish off some of your work. Good execution, Dramora."

"Know it's time to add the Sharingan to my collection!" The Dramorakage's eyes were separate colors, the left was a golden hawk eye, the right, silver feline. The two eyes watched the old lady leave, then moved to Neji.

The Dramorakage took off his hat revealing the fact that the horns were real. Changing his voice to a poor British imitation, he said "Well now, good chap, if you'd be so kind as to hurry up and lay your head in that contraption. We can't miss tea time you know!"

(GAMABUNTA WOULD YA HURRY IT UP!!!)

"Now! JUMP!!!" At signal, the mountain sized toad leaped. In an excruciatingly long five seconds, the first round of reinforcements, including Jiraiya, Sasuke, ten ANBU, and a huge two headed wolf, reached the dragon that held a castle.

The group saw Kakashi with his head under a guillotine blade, there was a large crowd cheering, and only about an eighth of the group saw the ninja ready to attack. Before the thirteen man cell could jump out, the man in the middle yelled, "NOW! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!!!"

_**  
**_**_Next chapter will be the start of the war, like battle. In case you don't remember, the two headed wolf is Kiba and Akamaru._**


	13. Orochimaru Vs Dramora

'It's falling, quick concentrate!', just as quickly as the guillotine fell, Neji focused chakara to the point behind his neck, giving off a shield that made the blade shatter from it's own momentum, "Thank you Newton's 3rd law." Neji grinned as his disguise wore off and he passed out from the exertion of staying awake for four days and in a transformation jutsu.

"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE BALL JUTSU!!!", immediately, Sasuke filled his lungs with air, then breathed a fire ball worthy of being considered dragon breath. The reinforcements jumped from Gamabunta, except for Jiyiaya, who saw Orochimaru starting to shed his skin like a snake to get out of the handcuffs.

(HAHA! Here's the real battle! Sasuke will kick your ass DATTEBAYO!!)

Before landing in the crowd of ninja, Sasuke ax kicked one that was under him. With the stance Sasuke took up after landing, along with his sharingan and a blood thirsty grin, it made some of the people hesitate to attack out of the nightmarish look on Sasuke's face. Just as soon as the ninja gained their thoughts and started to attack, the two headed wolf crushed a few people under his paws when landing.

Orochimaru opened his mouth to let a snake out, out from the snake's mouth came the Kusanagi , the same blade that had been used to slaughter The Third. Orochimaru dove toward the Dramorakage with the sword still coming out of his mouth. Knowing this attack to be fatal, the seven foot man dodged the sword. Expecting this, Orochimaru landed, pulled the Kusanagi out of his mouth, and used his momentum to cut towards the Dramorakage. Doing this about six times and missing with each attack, Orochimaru shot snakes swirling from his sleeves.

During Orochimaru's battle, the second round of reinforcements from Konoha came. They included Sakura, the true Kakashi, Hinata, and ten more ANBU -_by the way, the ANBU were dashing around doing their fair share of fighting, It's just hard to keep track of it all...-_ Kakashi threw Sakura on top of Kiba/Akamaru "GET HER OVER TO NEJI! SAKURA HEAL HIM!!!"

Dramora got caught by the snakes. Even though they constricted him with great force, he could still rip them off simply by flexing his muscles. The giant was winding up for a punch, but before he could hit Orochimaru, a young, white haired sound-nin came from behind him and clasped his hands together above his head. Charged with an aura of chakara, the fists fell at full force and slammed into the Dramorakage's head.

The Dramorakage was hunched over in pain on the ground. As light shone off the young man's glasses, he said, "Orochimaru-sama, I'm here to protect you!"

Orochimaru grinned and laughed a devious laugh, "Kukukukuku! Good boy, Kabuto, but I'll take him from here..."

"OH, NO YOU DON'T, HE'S MINE!!!", Dashing at full speed, Sasuke had his chidori charged, getting ready to finish off the Dramorakage. "THIS IS FOR NARUTO!!!"

_HEHE, I know, another cliff hanger._

_Newton's 3__rd__ law isn't a Naruto thing, for those of you who don't pay attention in science class, it's "Every action has an equal and opposite reaction" Neji used that law to figure out that if the guillotine was moving so fast and with so much force, then if it hit something solid that it couldn't break, then it would either break or become dull. YAY SCIENCE XP_

**_!!!TOBI LOVES YOU ALL!!! Except Sai, that bastard made fun of Sasuke :'(_**


	14. Dramora's Powers

Even with Sasuke's hand in his chest, the Dramorakage had a defiant grin on his face, "You can't kill me like that," the Dramorakage coughed out blood, "I'M A GOD!" Dramora backhanded Sasuke away.

"NOW KABUTO!" From behind the Dramorakage, Kabuto used a healing-nin move to paralyze the Dramorakage's legs.

Dramora turned and jumped up, head butting Kabuto in the chin. Kabuto was sprawled on the ground, and let out a grunt of pain, because he had started to use his healing powers before being hit to prematurely heal his jaw.

Even with his legs paralyzed, the Dramorakage still had the strength to stand. "Hehehe, foolish child, you don't know how much power I have.", The man's bones started to morph out of his body. "This sword, as I'm sure Orochimaru knows, is stronger than any steel on earth."

'What? He got to Kimimaro?' Orochimaru thought with amazement, "Well, let's test that out!" He lifted up Kusanagi and started a brutally equal battle against the Dramorakage.

(I can't believe I'm saying this, but... GO OROCHIMARU!!!)

With Sakura distracted by healing Neji, she had no way to protect herself. Kiba wasted too much chakra to stay in his wolf form. So Kiba, pushed beyond his natural limit, took another food pill, then gave one to Akamaru. Doing the needed hand-signs, Kiba started his human/animal imitation jutsu with a reddened Akamaru.

People came from all directions to stop Sakura, but every single one was torn down by Kiba and Akamaru's Gatsuuga or just normal taijutsu. When there were no ninja coming directly towards Sakura, Kiba stopped in front of her and said, "Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll protect you." Akamaru responded with a bark, then licked Sakura, she started blushing since Akamaru was still in Kiba's form. "Let's go Akamaru!"

Watching over each other's back, Hinata and Sasuke, fought a seemingly never ending wave of dragon ninja. Hinata, using her byakugan, had rays of chakara extending from her hands, making a barrier between her and the enemies. Sasuke, with his sharingan, was taking down a great number of ninja with his taijutsu and fire style jutsus. The ninja finally figured not to try to attack Hinata through her barrier, so Hinata started using her classic jyuuken to fight off the ninja that wouldn't attack head on; of 'course, this left her much more vulnerable.

In reaction to seeing Hinata's back vulnerable against someone who was about to throw a kunai at her, Sasuke unleashed the power of the curse mark. Using Lion's Rendan, Sasuke killed the ninja before the finale of the attack. As Sasuke took a second to rest and calm down so that his curse mark would revert to normal, a ninja attacked him while he was off guard. Before landing the attack, Hinata used jyuuken to stop chakara to vital organs of that ninja.

(Wow! You're such good teams.)

In the battle between Orochimaru and the Dramorakage, Orochimaru started to get exhausted. Using this to his advantage, the Dramorakage quickly bit his thumb and summoned a young dragon. To counter act this, Orochimaru summoned his three headed snake.

Using this as a pause, Orochimaru shed another layer of skin, and had Kabuto help heal him. During this pause, the Dramorakage strengthened himself by using the power of a bijuu he created himself. This demon had no tails, it was made with mixes of extracted 'cheats' of murdered 'cheaters'. It was created in a alchemist's lab. _-the same alchemy idea like in F.M.A., he also used this to take kekkai genkai-_

"Orochimaru, you need my help, he's using the power of a bijuu. You were just barely equal before...", Kakashi, having killed his fair share of ninja in this battle, offered Orochimaru help. As Orochimaru pondered this idea, flames from the dragon missed the snake and was headed to burn the group of Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Kakashi.

(I'm surprised that there is enough room on the dragon to carry a three headed snake and a huge baby dragon!)

As the three of them dodged, Orochimaru said, "Fine, we'll need your help, copy ninja..." Surrendering his pride, Orochimaru agreed to Kakashi's help. Kakashi nodded, then used a shadow clone jutsu. As the shadow clones closed in to the Dramorakage, the dragon blew flames to make them all 'poof'.

By the time the Dramorakage realized that the real Kakashi wasn't in the group of clones, Kakashi had his hand rapped around the Dramorakage's leg from under the castle floor. "Earth style: Decapitation jutsu!" Kakashi pulled all of the Dramorakage under the floor except his head.

Being distracted from trying to get out of the ground, the Dramorakage hadn't noticed the young female ninja two yards above him. Sakura charged a visible chakara aura around her heel, and landed a Tsunade style ax kick. "Let's see you get up after that one. CHA!" All eight ninja, including Neji, and the twenty ANBU surrounded the Dramorakage.

"It's time for your reign of terror to end!" Sasuke stood over the Dramorakage with his arms crossed.

(Wow! You guys are so good, we didn't even need my whole plan. Dattebayo!)

_Still, I wish that I could've proved my strength... Well, at least it's over!_

_Hehe, I had a French Revolution reference, the Guillotine was a popular execution weapon during the Reign of Terror. I guess this time, I had a History lesson instead of science XD_

**_F.M.A. Full Metal Alchemist_**


	15. Shikimaru's Here!

"All right, seems like this threat is gone. Now back to the Akatsuki... Kabuto, come.", Orochimaru and Kabuto disappeared.

"OK, now to be done with you!" Kakashi did needed hand signs, then, with the sound of birds chirping, gathered a chidori into his hand, "Now it's time, TO DIE!" Kakashi screamed, but before he started running, the three headed snake that Ororchimaru summoned fell with a huge bite out of one of its necks. Because of the distraction of the loud Earth quake style sound, no one noticed when Dramora somehow escaped his under floor prison. He ran behind Kakashi and drew a kunai on his throat.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS MY TIME TO DIE!!! NOW TO DEATH WITH YOU HATAKE KAKASHI!!!", after slitting Kakashi's throat, he turned to the rest of the Konoha group. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ALREADY! I SAID I'M A GOD, I CAN'T DIE!!!"

One of the ANBU started laughing, "Hehe, you're better than I thought," he started to walk up to the Dramorakage. When he stepped in Kakashi's blood, he looked down and shook his head, "Naruto was right, you are stupid..." at that, the ANBU reached up to his mask and said, "I didn't think I'd have to use this, but...", simultaneously, Kakashi's body 'poofed' into a log, and the ANBU took off his mask, "MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN!!"

"Ha! I should have known the copy ninja wouldn't have gone down that easy...", Once finishing this statement, an odd wormhole appeared next to the Dramorakage, "What in hell is that!?! Well," He jumped out of the way, "I don't think I want to find out." Kakashi, with an ANBU outfit on was following the Dramorakage while he jumped away.

The sun was starting to set, and the dragon was flying trough clouds. Kakashi, attempting to suck the Dramorakage into another detention, lost his patience and yelled, "DAMN IT! Why did I think that would..."

Another ANBU jumped over to Kakashi's side and said, "No, keep it going as long as you can. Naruto, we can still use your plan..."

"Shikimaru? OK." It was obvious to Kakashi to who was behind the ANBU mask. Shikimaru jumped over to Neji's side and whispered to him, but Kakashi was too busy attacking the Dramorakage to wonder what they were talking about. Shikimaru jumped to Hinata, who was leaning on Sasuke for rest, and he started talking to them.

"Kakashi! Stop!" Kakashi closed his sharingan, and fell on one knee. Shikimaru put his hands in the rat hand sign, "SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!", Shikimaru's shadow extended, but couldn't reach the Dramorakage. To buy Shikimaru time to use his jutsu, Sasuke roundhouse kicked the Dramorakage in the head, who was still air after avoiding Kakashi's attack. Once Dramora touched the ground, the shadow took control over him.

"Alright! Sakura, go heal Kakashi!" Shikimaru commanded.

"Right!" Sakura agreed with the plan and ran over to Kakashi, "Where does it hurt Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi moaned and pointed to his head, "I have a throbbing head ache!" Sakura started to treat Kakashi's head ache.

"Wait, Shikimaru, is that you?" Kiba said just realizing who was barking orders to everyone.

"Yes it's me, you idiot!" Shikimaru said shaking off his mask.

"Well, you looked like your dad, you didn't have your normal smell, and no one ever told me that you became an ANBU!"

"Just shut up and give one of your food pills to Hinata, she needs energy...", once receiving his order, Kiba jumped over to Hinata and dropped a food pill in her hand. Hinata put it in her mouth and quickly ate it with a crunch. "Alright! Both you Hyuugas, ATTACK!"

"BYAKUGAN!!", Neji and Hinata simultaneously summoned the power of their kekkai genkai.

"Be-yeah-ku-gan? Whats that..." The Dramorakage searched his mind for any information on the Hyuuga Kekkai Genkai. The Hyuugas both got into the Jyuuken stance to face off against the Dramorakage and make his chakara virtually useless.

Hinata was slightly hesitant to attack the Dramorakage because doing damage to someone when they are in a shadow possession harms the person doing the jutsu. "Don't worry about me guys, ugh, he's the only one affected by the byakugan... how troublesome. It's almost just like you're poking me."

"8 Trigram, 64 palm!" Neji shouted the name of his signature attack. Before Neji started his '64 palm' Shikimaru let go of his shadow possession jutsu out of exhaustion. Sakura ran over and started healing his bruises.

Hinata fell over because of the exertion of keeping up with Neji. Kakashi caught her before she hit the ground. Akamaru walked over to Sakura and licked the sweat off her cheek, "Hm, seems like Akamaru likes you, Sakura." Sakura blushed connecting the fact that Akamaru and Kiba are almost exactly alike.

"32 palms!" Neji hit Dramora with his Jyuuken, "64 palm!" Neji finished the attack and jumped back to the safety of numbers.

"HAHA! Do you really think that that would kill me! I've never used this before. You're lucky, YOU'LL BE THE FIRST TO SEE THIS!!!" The Dramorakage searched into himself and found the power of his self-made, no tailed bijuu, "NOW IT'S TIME TO SEE MY TRUE POWER!", All of a sudden, the Dramorakage grew dragon wings, his horns became more defined, and his eyes turned to that of a red eyed reptile.

The Dramorakage ran over and grabbed Hinata by the neck, "THIS'LL BE PROOF OF MY POWER!!!" Hinata was struggling with all her strength to break free of the Dramorakage's hold and let out a short but heart crushing scream.

Sasuke was enraged, "HOW DARE YOU!?!" Sasuke's sharingan reappeared, "You say you're stronger, but all you do is attack the weakest one of us!?! I don't care if you're a god, I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Sasuke did a jumble of hand signs and summoned shadow clones, "Let's fight Naruto style!!" five of Sasuke's clones charged a chidori. "LIGHTNING STYLE: 5,000 BIRDS RENDAN!!!"

Hinata, after finding an opening to attack the Dramorakage, kicked him in the ribs. As he dropped her, she head butt him in the back of the head. Doing this gave Sasuke the one shot he needed, but also knocked Hinata out of consciousness right underneath the Dramorakage.

Sasuke himself ran up and kicked the Dramorakage in the jaw, launching him into the air. Following the Dramorakage, Sasuke did more hand signs and shot phoenix flowers at him. Once Sasuke reach him, he grabbed him and did the Hidden Lotus. Before the Dramorakage fell to his side after being drilled into the ground headfirst, Sasuke's clones all charged towards him and jabbed their chidoris into him.

After about five seconds, the shadow clones 'poofed' and Sasuke attempted to walk over to Hinata, but fell unconscious on top of her. Kiba and Akamaru ran over and picked them up, bringing them to Sakura.

"HAHAHA!" Even with holes in him from Sasuke's life threatening move, Dramora could still stand up. "Tch, I SAID I'M GOD!!!" Everyone had horror in their eyes as they watched the demonic aura of seemingly infinite chakara swirl about the Dramorakage.

The old lady that was with Dramora before the attempted of execution came back out of the castle. Seeing all of the bodies didn't even draw much of her attention. "Young Dramora, what's wrong? You're not trying hard enough..." The old lady picked her up her walking stick, did needed handsigns, and she said "Dragon Style: Lolanskar's Tooth Jutsu!"

_**  
**_**_I'm so cruel, first you think he's dead, then he gets more power, then he dies again, then he comes back angry and with a friend. I like Shikimaru and he has high praise in my fan fiction, though, in the English version, when he always said "What a drag" I thought that was annoying until about the seventh time I heard him say it... now I think he's really cool._**


	16. Goodbye Grandma

The old woman's new weapon was a large, Zabuza style sword. It was a bit jagged, and curved like a fang, but it definitely looked sharp. "Hey Grandma. You're going to use that?" Dramora staggered a bit while the holes from the chidoris healed.

"Yes, don't you remember how effective it was against your brother?" The old lady held the sword with great strength, and spread her legs to help keep balance. "And won't you unsummon that damned dragon, you know what happens to the jinchuriki when fighting near dragons!"

The Dramorakage sighed and told the dragon to leave. As the dragon 'poofed' away, Dramora's grandmother charged after Kakashi and swung at him. Kakashi jumped out of the way and tried to kick her in the back, but she ducked in time to dodge and use a sweep kick. Kakashi fell then caught himself with one hand. Kiba and Akamaru used their gatsuga to attack the old lady. Kiba's attack gave Kakashi enough time to use Sasuke's Torched sword jutsu with a kunai as the handle.

As the battle of Kakashi, Kiba, and Akamaru vs. the elder hag raged on, Dramora started to fight off the ANBU. With Dramora's increased speed and strength gained from using his bijuu's chakara it wasn't too hard for him to take out the first three. After about five black ops dieing, they started to understand Dramora's fighting style. Neji was attempting to use rotation to protect the ANBU, but he couldn't do anything else.

Lalanskar's fang was falling at an incredible speed. About to kill Kakashi, Dramora's grandmother let out a loud scream. After the scream, the old lady held her back in pain. 'What? Old age problems!?!' Kakashi thought as he brought his sword back up and opened the first two gates. Looking behind the old woman Kakashi saw Sakura standing behind the her.

"NOBODY TOUCHES KAKASHI-SENSEI! NOBODY!!!" Sakura was getting ready for her second strike as Dramora got behind her. The Dramorakage opened his mouth reveling spiked teeth. The man held Sakura by her waist and sinked his teeth into her neck.

"What? Is he a vampire!?!" Kakashi said, bewildered.

The old lady laughed and shook her head, "No, child. It's his bijuu. He needs to suck human blood when using the power of this bijuu as to not let the demon over power him. It happened once, it was horrible..." Dramora's grandma spaced out thinking about that time.

Kakashi got behind her and kicked her sword out and away. The old woman was stunned, "Never take your focus off the battle." Kakashi elbowed the old woman in the neck, knocking her out. Kakashi ran over to Sakura and kicked Dramora in the kidney area. Dramora toppled over and his teeth left a scraping gash across Sakura's skin.

As Sakura fainted from loss of blood, Akamaru ran under her to keep her from hitting her head. Kiba pat him on the head then ran back to help Kakashi. Shikimaru regained enough chakara to use his jutsu again. He did needed handsigns and targeted Dramora's Grandmother.

"Ha! One down, one to go!" Shikimaru started to run towards the old woman but to the side a little as to not run into her. Shikimaru seemed to be randomly running, but once he heard the sound of hoarse screaming he stopped and let his shadow relax. Shikimaru turned around and said, "We were running away from each other symmetrically, but you were simply closer to the edge of the dragon. Hm, too easy." Now Shikimaru sat down and put his hands in his thinking handsign thinking of the best way to beat Dramora.


	17. The Summoning

Sasuke was just waking up when he saw Shikimaru's face right in front of his. "WHAT THE!?!" Sasuke sat up really fast hitting Shikimaru in the nose.

"AWW, YOU DUNCE!" Shikimaru held his nose, "I think it's bleeding you bastard!" Sasuke blinked.

Suddenly, Sasuke remembered what they were doing and jumped up yelling, "WHERE IS HE! I'LL KILL HIM!!"

"It's not like you to lose your cool like that, Sasuke." Shikimaru walked over to Sasuke and put his hand on his shoulder, then said "Were you paying attention when Dramora summoned the dragon?"

Sasuke touched his finger to his chin and said, "Yeah, the snake attracted me to that direction..."

"What about the guy's hands?"

"Huh? His hands?" Sasuke pondered for a moment then started doing handsigns. "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

"... Well?" Shikimaru looked down to where Sasuke had his hands. "You were using the Sharingan, right?"

"Yeah, I don't know what happened though..."

"ugh, how troublesome..."Shikimaru thought back to times he remembered people summoning, "OH YEAH! You didn't bite your thumb."

"Bite my thumb? ...Ok." Sasuke bit his thumb and twitched when it started to bleed. Sasuke repeated the handsigns. "Uhh..." Sasuke started blushing at his failure "Son of a bitch..." He tried again.

"What the fuck?" Shikimaru was, for the first time, dumbstruck.

Suddenly, Hinata appeared behind them. She hopped on her heels and said, "Your name needs to be written on the summoning scroll."

"What? How do you know!?!" Shikimaru was confused at why she knew more about it than he did.

"Naruto-kun just told me." Hinata tightened her headband back around her neck. Sasuke and Shikimaru remembered about Naruto's Gamabunta.

Shikimaru thought for a second, "Alright," He used shadow possesion on Dramora as he was in a battle with Kakashi and Kiba, "Sasuke, show me the handsigns..." Shikimaru bit his thumb, but suddenly was struck to the side. "AHHH! KIBA! IT'S SHADOW POSSESION! STOP! Fricken idiot..." Shikimaru said that last part under his breath, but Hinata heard it and giggled.

Once Shikimaru finally had the young dragon summoned again, he was worn out completely. The moon was up high now, with small rain clouds in the distance. The dragon started to walk around Dramora eying him hungrily. "Huh? Oh shit! DON'T EAT ME!" Dramora attempted to duck down, but was still in Shikimaru's shadow possession.

Kakashi closed his sharingan and gates, "Don't eat him!?!" The Hydra's head dove down and Dramora screamed at the top of his lungs.

"NOT AGAIN!!" Shikimaru let go at the last second and Dramora was eaten by the little dragon.

"Weired, I didn't expect that to happen..." Sakura looked up at the dragon as it chewed on it's small snack. Akamaru barked at Sakura's statement.

Once the dragon wasn't above Lolanskar, Dramora ripped through it's stomach. When he looked down he started to scream. Gamabunta jumped up to pick up the remaining reinforcements.

"Y-you know, he won't die..." Neji said. Everyone was glaring at Dramora falling. They knew all to well that he had the kekkai genkai of the Kaguya family. His bones may break, but they will quickly reform.


	18. Battle's End

Kakashi, Shikimaru, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kiba were walking towards the village. Sakura took the usual place of Akamaru on Kiba's back, and Akamaru was on her head; Shikimaru picked on Sakura saying that she had a crush on Kiba, but Sakura denied it saying that she was tired, and Kiba didn't mind, they were both blushing. Sasuke was carrying Hinata in both arms as she slept.

Once they reached Konoha, Kakashi said, "Alright gang, for a job well done, I'll treat you all to Ichiraku ramon; after I go report to Lord Hokage..."

"But wait, we haven't killed the Dramorakage yet..." Hinata said, sleepily.

"We haven't, but we finished our part of the job. Don't forget, Ino, Chouji, Lee, Tenten and Shino were still down here." Kakashi tried to explain.

Neji remembered what Tsunade told him before he left, that the Kazekage was supposed to come and help out. "Uhh, What about Gaara, wasn't he supposed to come?"

"Oh, yeah... Well, I'm sure he'll understand that we don't need the sand's help anymore." Sasuke said, kind of full of himself. At that, Kakashi jumped away

Hinata stretched in Sasuke's arms. She looked up to his face and said, "Sasuke-kun?" She started to blush, then rolled out of his arms trying keeping herself conscious.

Once Sasuke's face unblushed, he helped her up, then said, "Hey Shikimaru, you going to Ichiraku?"

"No, ugh, I have a 'date'. My mom forced me to do it..." Shikimaru said, rolling his eyes.

This raised Sasuke's eyebrow, "Really? With who?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me, but..." Shikimaru hesitated and blushed, "Temari." He said simply then ran off before anyone could say anything.

Akamaru nudged his nose against Sakura bringing her attention to him, "Hey Akamaru, do you know Vertinia? She's my dog, you should get to know each other." Akamaru barked.

"Hm, that's a good idea, we could take our dogs out on walks in the mornings.", Kiba said thinking more about walking with Sakura, not the dogs.

_**  
**_**_Naruto-kun, looks like you're revenge is almost complete. You should watch the second group finish Dramora off._****  
****(You call him by his first name, why?)**  
**_I don't know, but I felt like he wasn't really a bad guy, like he was holding back, or thought he was doing a good thing._**  
**(But he killed me dattebayo...)**  
**_Yeah, but other than that. Like your death was for a larger cause or something. Of 'course, I'm not calling him good..._**  
**(I'll go watch the battle... I'll show you when you get to sleep.)**


End file.
